Mario Kart: Double Dash 2
Mario Kart Double Dash 2 is the sequel to the original Mario Kart Double Dash. Characters and Partners STARTER UNLOCKABLE - Inkling Boy*** and Inkling Girl*** are the all-new characters, that are only in Wii U version * means unlocking action not required if any data from any game is saved on that Mii Data File you are using. (Wii) ** means unlocking action not required if any data from any game is saved on the Mii Data File you are using. (3DS) *** Only in Wii U Baby Mario: Own a saved data file in Mario Kart Wii Baby Luigi: Own a saved data file in Mario Kart Wii Bowser: Defeat Bowser in Super Mario 3D Land or NSMB. Mama Ukiki: Own a Saved Data File in Mario Party 8 Baby Ukiki: Own a Saved Data File in Mario Party 8 Bullet Bill- Complete World 7 in Super Mario 3D Land (3DS file saved). Inkling Boy (Wii U only): Inkling Girl (Wii U only): Unlockable Courses Nitro Courses *Extra Cup only appears in 50cc and 100cc. *Music Mania is different that Melody Motorway. Retro Courses Italic means name to be confirmed. Track Descriptions- Nitro ''Mushroom Cup'' Mario's Rainbow Castle- The track is based of the board from the first Mario Party. The track is very basic and has a few turns and boost ramps. Mushroom Motordrome- 'This is one of the 5 (6 in Wii U) tracks that has a shortcut when you fall off the edge of the track. You will remain on that track until the lap/finish line. The track has 2 enemies, Goombas and Venus Fire Traps. '''Rainbow Road 1- '''This is one of the 5 (6 in Wii U) tracks that has a shortcut when you fall off the edge of the track. You will remain on that track until the lap/finish line. This is the third longest track in the game. There are not many fences around, causing a higher risk of falling, fortunately, there is a track underneath. '''Bowser's Fortress-' Lava pits, podoboos and Magmaarghs are the main enemies in this circuit. Many sharp and short turns are scattered all over the track. 'Mariachi Mole Mine- '''The main setting of the track is a Spanish/Mexican-themed mine. There is a corkscrew that is shaped like a Mariachi Hat. This is the second longest track in the Nitro Cup. '''Yoshi Circuit- '''This course is only in Wii U. It is located at Yoshi's Island, with Egg Mountains, Hefty Goombas and Burts. At Final Lap, the day scenery changes into evening scenery, but Hefty Goombas sleep and Burts little bit faster walk. ''Flower Cup '''Boo Mansion II: The circuit is similar to the original Luigi's Mansion. You start in a green graveyard and you enter the mansion. You go through a picture of King Boo and Boos and Peepas appears around. Star Cup Chomp Factory: This exclusive track appears only in Wii U version, replacing Bowser Castle. You start in a cave and you enter the factory by an elevator. The factory is full of Chain Chomps and many red glowing lights. In the second section, there is a corkscrew that is shaped like a Chain Chomp, and there are many lava pits and Magmaarghs. The final section begins with a giant glider jump, that leads you into a track locating in Moonshade Kingdom, with many sharp turns, U-turns and an underwater section with some metallic things and a Chain Chomp that leads into the finish line. Battle Courses Items There will be 30 items in total. So far, 27 are known. Old *Red Shell *3x Red Shell *Green Shell *3x Green Shell *Banana Peel *3x Banana Peel *Mushroom *3x Mushroom *Blooper *POW Block *Spiney Shell *Bullet Bill *Super Mushroom *Star *Fake Item Box *Lightning *Mega Mushroom *Tanooki Leaf *Fire Flower New *Note that this list will vary from time to time. *3x Fake Item Box *Warp Pipe *Boomerang *Chain Chomp *Ice Flower *E-Laser *Super Tanooki Leaf *E-Spanner *Yoshi Egg *3x Bob-omb *5x Mushroom International Mode International Mode is a new mode in the Mario Kart series. The player is allowed to access the mode and play city-themed circuits around the world. Karts Standard Standard Kart (Any weight, look like Sodi - RT8 racing karts, but with two exhaust pipes added to engine cube). Character Gallery Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games